


Following Orders

by eeyore9990



Series: December Gift Fic Spree [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still hunting La Loba, Braeden runs into nothing but frustration.  Thankfully, she’s got Derek there to pull her back and give her something else to focus on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> December Fic Spree, Day 22: Gift for kinkyfics!
> 
> Happy December 22nd!

Braeden braced her hands on the table, eyes scanning the documents and maps laid out across its surface. She was _so close_ she could taste it, but La Loba remained a mystery. Curling the fingers of one hand into a fist, she pounded it into the table, wanting suddenly to just shove all the papers to the floor and light them on fire. For all the good they were doing her, she may as well.

The soft tread of bare feet behind her made her stiffen for a moment before she relaxed again as a large, warm hand slid across the warm skin just under the lower hem of her t shirt. She went willingly when Derek tugged her back into the curve of his body, tilting her head to give him access to her neck, where he pressed a kiss. The scratch of his close-cropped beard over her skin sent shivers through her and like a switch flipping, her frustration had a new target.

Sliding her fingers into the hair at the back of his head, she tightened her grip and ground her ass back against his cock, feeling it twitch with interest at the move. His hand pressed tighter to her stomach, fingers spreading out, the smallest sliding under the waistband of her panties, thumb brushing the lower curve of her breast. His mouth opened, dragging teeth across her throat, and she hummed in pleasure.

"I want you to fuck me," she said, lips curving when his hips jerked against her. He was such an adorable little puppy sometimes, following obediently on the leash of her commands. "I want you to fuck me and then I want you to eat your come out of me."

His big body shuddered against hers and suddenly his other hand was there, sliding between her legs, hooking under her ass and lifting until she was completely off her feet, his wrist pressed tight against her pussy, his forearm a bar of muscle across her hip. She allowed it, knew he sometimes needed the reassurance of his returned strength. And maybe she more than allowed it sometimes; being with a man who could lift and bend her to his will yet bowed to her commands was… heady. 

Derek carried her like that to the bed, his hardening cock rocking against her ass with every step. As he lowered her to the mattress, his hands slipped from around her, pushing her shirt up and over her head, leaving it to pool around her wrists where her hands were holding her up. Looking back over her shoulder at him, she smirked and wrapped the material tighter around her hands, effectively binding them together. She let her hands slip forward and pushed her ass high, dragging his focus back where she wanted it. 

With a low growl, he fell on her, one hand lifting the heavy weight of her hair to press open-mouthed kisses against the back of her neck. He dragged his beard over her skin, chuckling darkly at the way the sensation made the breath catch in her throat and shivers ripple through her. In retaliation, she let a soft moan fall from her lips, grinning wickedly when just the sound of her pleasure had him rocking forward, his hard cock slipping over her satin-covered ass. 

His hands curved under her, one sliding down her belly to ease under her panties, his fingers automatically dipping into her to gather up her moisture before returning to circle lightly around her clit. His other hand gently cradled her breast, fingers plucking teasingly at her nipple while he dragged his chin down the length of her spine. She writhed under him, hands twisting in the material of her shirt, teeth sinking into her lip as she tried to chase the pleasure he was drawing from her so easily, but unable to move into one point of it without pulling away from another.

"Derek!" she snapped, frustration coiling through her. She felt his lips curving up into a smile from where his mouth was pressed to the upper swell of her ass. "Either you fuck me," she said, rocking into his hand, "or get out and I’ll fuck myself without you."

His whole body shuddered against her at those words before his hands were sliding away to deal with her panties, dragging them off her ass and down her thighs. He left them there, tangled around her knees, and immediately moved to line himself up, the head of his cock parting her lips. “Like this?” he breathed, hand wrapping around her hip.

She didn’t wait long enough to answer, just shoved backward, fucking herself on him. As she felt his thick cock opening her up, she dropped her head between her arms, relishing the feeling of being stretched wide, split open on him. “More,” she breathed, her teeth clenching tight as _want_ roared through her, tightening her nipples and making her thighs shake. “Stop holding back and fuck me, dammit!”

His hands clenched on her hips, his grip almost painful as he used that hold to slam her back to meet his thrusts, taking her instructions as permission to let go. She cried out, biting the inside of her arm as he pounded into her, fucked her exactly like she wanted: hard and fast and brutal. She could feel his cockhead slipping against that spot inside her, clenched around him each time he brushed it, but she couldn’t hold him inside _and_ enjoy the delicious slide of his cock and the slap of his hips against her ass. 

Eventually, she was pressed almost in half, her shoulders flat to the bed, arms stretched out in front of her, fingers gripping the edge of the mattress. The extreme curve of her back made the angle of his thrusts better, deeper, hitting her right where she wanted it. The rub of the comforter over her nipples provided perfect stimulation there, but her clit _ached_ with neglect. “Derek,” she called again, wriggling her hips, and sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he moved one hand from her hip to slip it between her thighs, his body curving over her slightly so the hair that lay thick on his lower belly scratched deliciously against her ass. His fingers found her clit with the ease of long practice, and he teased it, circling and plucking and pinching lightly until all the sensations piled onto one another, tightening and squeezing down until the tension inside her snapped, her pussy pulsing as she came.

When he felt her begin to ripple around him, Derek let out a sound like a whimper and began to jackrabbit against her, losing his rhythm until finally his hips slammed against her one last time, his dick twitching and pulsing inside her. Before she could even feel his come begin to trickle down her thighs, he was pulling out, flipping her over, ripping the forgotten panties from her lower legs so he could shoulder between her thighs. His mouth opened hot and wet over her, his tongue digging inside, so mobile and sinuous and soft after the bruising thickness of his cock. He sucked and ate at her until she cried out, another, deeper orgasm nearly shattering her.

He stayed there, beard-covered chin pressing into her taint, nose lightly glancing over her clit, tongue fucking into her in a slow, steady rhythm. She sighed, untangling her hands from her shirt, and buried her fingers in his hair, laying back and enjoying the moment. Her body was loose, muscles glowing, and the next orgasm a long, rolling swell away. But she knew he’d stay down there as long as it took to pull that last, best one from her.

In the meantime, she just laid back and relaxed, letting him do all the work as she petted her fingers through his hair, praising him with soft words and gentle touches.


End file.
